


When Clexa Became Mommies

by Bughead_Mileven_the100



Category: The 100 (TV), The 100 Series - Kass Morgan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Birth, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Double Pregnancy, F/F, First Time Parents, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Future Fic, Labor and Delivery, Lesbian Sex, Marriage, Pregnancy, Pregnant, Sex Toys, Smut, happiness, labor, lesbian couple, parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24567250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bughead_Mileven_the100/pseuds/Bughead_Mileven_the100
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are married and they are both pregnant. Read to find out how there juggle not one but two newborns.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin & Lexa, Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

Lexa come on we have to leave now or we are going to be late for our appointment.(Clarke) I’m coming.(Lexa) What was taking you so long?(Clarke) I had to pee.(Lexa) I see.(Clarke) Your driving.(Clarke) Ok.(Lexa) | [They are now at the doctor’s office] Clarke and Lexa.(OB) _They go back._ So how are my mommies?(OB) Doing well.(Clarke) Not as well as Clarke but not bad.(Lexa) How so?(OB) I’ve been having lots of back pain, my ankles are swollen to the max, I always have to pee, I can barely sleep at night, Evelyn keeps kicking me in the ribs which really hurts and yeah that’s it.(Lexa) Most of that is normal for the stage that you are in.(OB) Clarke do you have any current symptoms?(OB) I have a little bit of back pain, some morning sickness, and a massive case of pregnancy brain. I washed the same load of laundry six times yesterday because I forgot that I had already washed them. Six times!(Clarke) Since you both are in the home stretch and getting pretty heavy I would suggest a belly band for the pain it should help relieve some of it. Ok, who wants to go first?(OB) I will.(Lexa) _Lexa lays down on the table and has her ultrasound._ Everything looks great. She is head down which is good. But I might have to end up inducing you before your due date because she is measuring pretty big.(OB) Ok.(Lexa) Would you like pictures?(OB) Yes.(Lexa & Clarke) _She prints the pictures and hands them to Lexa. The OB then wipes the gel off and then Lexa pulls her dress down._ Help. I can’t get up.(Lexa) _Clarke helps her up and then they switch places. Clarke has her ultrasound._ Baby looks good. She’s not quite head down yet but that’s okay she has time to get into position. She’s measuring normal. So I will print your pictures and then check your blood pressure and then you guys will be good to go.(OB) Ok.(Clarke) _She prints the pictures and then hands them to Clarke. She wipes off the gel and then Clarke pulls down her dress. The OB takes her blood pressure._ Your blood pressure looks good. It’s not too high which is good considering your last visit your blood pressure was super high.(OB) Unless you have any questions for me I will see you next week.(OB) Ok great.(Lexa) _They then go home._

••

Clarke, I need your help.(Lexa) _Clarke goes into the nursery._ I can’t seem to figure this out. All it’s done is take all my energy.(Lexa) I was just about to unload the dishwasher. So how about you do that and I will take a crack at these cribs. Huh?(Clarke) Ok. Have fun.(Lexa) _Lexa leaves the nursery._ This shouldn’t be too hard.(Clarke) _Three hours later and with the help of a professional they got the cribs put together._ Now we make the beds.(Lexa) Let’s do that later. I think it’s time for a nap.(Clarke) That sounds wonderful.(Lexa) _They leave the nursery and go and take a nap._

••

THAT NIGHT.

Clarke wake up.(Lexa) _Clarke wakes up._ What?(Clarke) I think I just a contraction.(Lexa) Are you sure?(Clarke) I think so.(Lexa) Do you think this is it?(Clarke) I don’t know. It could be but I don’t think it is.(Lexa) Ok. Go back to sleep and if you have another one wake me.(Clarke) Ok. I love you.(Lexa) I love you too.(Clarke) 

••

THE NEXT MORNING.

Good morning.(Clarke) Morning.(Lexa) Why did you change your pajamas?(Clarke) Cause my water broke and got them all wet. Oh and don’t worry I didn’t get the bed wet.(Lexa) Don't worry about that. When did it happen?(Clarke) Well, I had been having contractions all night and they got to the point where I couldn’t sleep so I thought I would get up and go into the living room and watch tv. Halfway there I had just stepped into the kitchen and then my waters came flooding down my leg so I cleaned up, changed my pj’s, and have just been walking back and forth watching you sleep.(Lexa) Ok. How far apart are the contractions?(Clarke) About nine minutes. And they last about one minute each.(Lexa) We should go to the hospital. You grab the bags while I get dressed and then we’ll meet at the car.(Clarke) I packed the car earlier this morning.(Lexa) Then just wait. You might want to eat something before we leave. They won’t let you eat at the hospital until after you’ve had the baby.(Clarke) I’ll do that.(Lexa) _Clarke gets up and gets dressed._

••

THEY ARE AT THE HOSPITAL.

Ok, Lexa, you are at six centimeters four more to go, and then you can start pushing for baby. Do you want an Epidural?(OB) No. I want to do this all-natural.(Lexa) It’s available if you change your mind.(OB) _Fifteen minutes later there’s a knock on the door. Clarke gets the door._ Mom.(Clarke) So how’s the birth of my grandchild coming along?(Abby) Well, I’m at six centimeters. The contractions are seven and a half minutes apart and they last about a minute and a half each.(Lexa) How's my other grandbaby?(Abby) She’s good. She’s kicking up a storm right now.(Clarke) Did you see my mother at all on your way here?(Lexa) Yes, I did. She’s getting coffee.(Abby) Okay great.(Lexa) Ow. Ow. Ow.(Lexa) Baby breathe. Breathe.(Clarke) _Clarke takes Lexa’s hand and Lexa breathes._

•• 

TWO HOURS LATER.

I feel pressure like I need to push.(Lexa) Don’t push. Let me check you first.(OB) Ok.(Lexa) _The OB checks her._ Ten centimeters. It's time to push. When you feel the contraction coming you push as hard and for as long as you can and when it passes you can relax.(OB) Ok.(Lexa) _A contraction comes._ Push.(OB) _Lexa pushes hard._ Ahhhh.(Lexa) _The contraction ends._ Relax. Breathe.(OB) You’re doing so well.(Clarke) _Three pushes later._ And with that push, we have baby’s head. Just a couple more pushes and we should have baby.(OB) _A contraction comes._ Push.(OB) _Lexa pushes._ The shoulders are out.(OB) I need one more really good strong push and we should have baby.(OB) _A contraction comes._ Push.(OB) _Lexa pushes really hard and strong._ AAAAAHHHHHhhhh.(Lexa) _Baby is here. She starts to cry._ Clarke, would you like to cut the cord?(OB) Yes.(Clarke) _The OB clamps the cord and then Clarke cuts it. The OB then hands the baby to the nurse._ Don’t worry they are just going to clean her off, check her heart rate, weigh her, put her hospital bracelet on her, diaper her, and then you can have her.(OB) Ok.(Lexa) Here is your baby.(Nurse) _They hand Lexa her baby._ Heart rate is strong. She weighs seven pounds two ounces.(Nurse) Hi sweet girl. I’m your mommy.(Lexa) She’s beautiful. You did so well.(Clarke) _Clarke kisses Lexa._ She’s perfect.(Lexa) Sometime in the next hour if you are going to do so I would try breastfeeding her.(OB) Ok.(Lexa) _Baby Evelyn starts to cry._ How about we try now.(Lexa) _Lexa puts baby Evelyn to the boob. She doesn't latch immediately but after a minute or two she finally latches and starts to feed. Thirty minutes later. The Placenta has come. Baby girl has been wrapped up in a swaddle._ Are you ready for visitors?(Clarke) Sure.(Lexa) _Clarke goes and gets the visitors._ Hi.(Abby) Hi.(Karen)({Lexa’s Mother}) Hi, come in. Who wants to hold her first?(Lexa) Mom?(Clarke) I would love to.(Abby) _Clarke hands Evelyn to her mother._ Does this adorable baby girl have a name?(Abby) Baby girl’s name is Evelyn Josephine Woods-Griffin.(Lexa) It’s a beautiful name.(Karen) It really is a beautiful name for a beautiful baby girl.(Abby) _A few minutes later._ My turn.(Karen) _Abby hands Evelyn to Karen._ She is adorable. How much does she weigh?(Karen) Seven pounds two ounces.(Lexa) How do you feel?(Karen) Sore and exhausted.(Lexa) I bet.(Karen) I’ll be right back I have to go to the bathroom for the nine millionth time today.(Clarke) Ok.(Lexa) _Clarke leaves and goes to the bathroom._ How’s Clarke been doing?(Karen) She’s good. She’s big but don’t tell her that. Her back has been hurting. Her pregnancy brain is getting extreme. Oh, and she has been extreme nesting.(Lexa) That was me when I was pregnant with her. I washed all of her baby clothes four times. I once forgot the oven was on and I almost burnt the house down.(Abby) Clarke last week washed the same load of laundry six times.(Lexa) 

••

THE NEXT DAY.

Are you ready to go home sweet girl?(Lexa) _Evelyn grunts._ I’ll take that as a yes because me too.(Lexa) I have to go fill out the paperwork so will you get her dressed?(Lexa) Sure. I would love to.(Clarke) _Lexa hands Evelyn to Clarke. She then goes and fills out the paperwork._ Oh, sweet girl. You are so cute. Yes, you are. The cutest. Soon your baby sister will be here and it will be double the cuteness.(Clarke) _Clarke changes her diaper and then gets her dressed._ Ah my sweet girl. So cute.(Lexa) We can go home now.(Lexa) Great. I’m so ready for a nap and to take off my bra.(Clarke) Me too.(Lexa) Before we put her in her car seat I want to get a picture of her in her going home outfit.(Clarke) Ok.(Lexa) _They get a couple pictures and then they_ _pack up all their stuff and go home._

••

3 A.M.

How's it going Mama Bear?(Clarke) Good. She's latching well.(Lexa) I wish I could help.(Clarke) You will have plenty to help with once Harper comes.(Lexa)I know. I’m so ready for her to be here. I feel massive which I definitely am. I’m more uncomfortable than you could ever believe and I’m getting restless.(Clarke) If you want you could change her once she finished eating and been burped.(Lexa) I don’t think I can get out of bed at this point. But she’s cute so I’ll do it.(Clarke)

••

ONE WEEK LATER.

You are just the cutest you know that?(Clarke) Yes you are.(Lexa) Will you help me up I have to pee.(Clarke) Yeah.(Lexa) _Lexa helps her up off the floor._ Um I think my water just broke.(Clarke) Are you serious or did you just pee yourself again?(Lexa) No my water definitely broke.(Clarke) I’ll call the midwife.(Lexa) Put Evelyn in the swing.(Lexa) _Clarke puts her in the swing._ I think we should wait to call the midwife until the contractions have started. I have a feeling this is going to be a very long labor.(Clarke) Let's hope not. It really hurts and I hate seeing you in pain.(Lexa)


	2. Chapter 2

••

THREE HOURS LATER.

I’m here. How far apart are the contractions?(Midwife Nicole) Twelve minutes apart and they last about thirty seconds each.(Clarke) Ok. How’s baby Evelyn been doing?(Nicole) She is doing great. She can’t wait to meet her sister Harper.(Clarke) Do we still want to birth in the birthing pool?(Nicole) Yes.(Clarke) Just tell me when your ready and we will set it up.(Nicole) I think now we at least get it inflated.(Clarke) Ok. I’ll go get it from my car and we can set it up.(Nicole) Ok great.(Clarke) _Nicole goes to her car and gets the birthing pool. Lexa walks into the room after putting Evelyn down for a nap._ Nicole is here. She just went to go get the birthing pool.(Clarke) Ok. How are you feeling?(Lexa) I’m okay at the moment. I’m not having a contraction.(Clarke) I’m back with the pool. Where do you want it?(Nicole) We could put it in the bedroom but it probably is too big and plus Evelyn is asleep so let's move the coffee table and put it in the living room.(Clarke) Okay.(Nicole) Ow.(Clarke) just breathe through it. In through your nose and out through your mouth.(Nicole) 

••

TWO HOURS LATER.

THE POOL IS ALL BLOWN UP AND FILLED WITH WATER.

 _Clarke is in the middle of a contraction. She is moaning and groaning in pain. She’s leaning against Lexa. Lexa is rubbing her back._ I want to get in the pool now.(Clarke) Ok.(Nicole) _Clarke takes off her pj’s and gets in the pool._ Ah that feels nice.(Clarke) Babe will you call or text my mom and tell her that I’m in labor.(Clarke) Yeah.(Lexa) _Lexa texts Abby that Clarke is in labor. Baby Evelyn starts crying._ Will you hand her to me.(Clarke) Yeah.(Nicole) _Nicole hands Evelyn to Clarke. She strips her of her clothes and then lays her on her chest._ It's okay sweet girl mommy’s got you.(Clarke) _Clarke has another contraction._ I texted your mom and she said she is available to come by whenever you want her here.(Lexa) Tell her she can come whenever.(Clarke) Ok.(Lexa) _Lexa texts Abby._

••

FORTY-FIVE MINUTES LATER.

Hi.(Abby) Hi mom.(Clarke) How are you doing?(Abby) I'm in a lot of pain.(Clarke) Nicole, how many centimeters did you say I am?(Clarke) Six.(Nicole) So we still have a while. I’m glad you're here.(Clarke) Lexa, how are you doing it's been what a week since Evelyn has been born?(Abby) I’m still sore. My skin is still really lose.(Lexa) How’s breastfeeding going?(Abby) It’s going well. She’s a good nurser.(Lexa) Speaking of my granddaughter, can I hold her?(Abby) She's asleep on my chest. I don’t want to wake her so when she does wake up I will pass her to you.(Clarke) Ok.(Abby) _Clarke has another contraction. She moans and groans really loud that she wakes up Evelyn. Forty-Five seconds later the contraction ends._ That was like the worst one yet. Well, she's awake so you can hold her now Babe will you go get a baby towel so we can dry her off she's all wet. She's going to need a diaper change and her clothes put back on her.(Clarke) Yeah. I will be right back.(Lexa) _She comes back with the towel, dries her off, changes her diaper, and puts her back into her clothes._ _She then gets handed off to Abby._ Hi sweet girl. You are just precious.(Abby) _Abby then smothers her with kisses. She starts to get fussy._ It's okay.(Abby) Mom, I think you're smothering her too much.(Clarke) You want this sweet girl?(Lexa) _Lexa gives Evelyn her paci._ That’s better.(Abby) 

••

FOUR HOURS LATER.

Nine centimeters.(Nicole) I’m in so much pain and I’m so tired. I want this baby out of me. NOW!(Clarke) _Clarke has another extremely painful contraction._ Clarke just breathe you're doing so well.(Abby) I need to push now.(Clarke) Ok. Let me check.(Nicole) _Nicole checks Clarke._ Ten centimeters. Ok so when the contraction comes you are going to push for as long and as hard as you can and when it’s over you can relax.(Nicole) Lexa, it’s time.(Clarke) I’m coming.(Lexa) _Lexa hands Evelyn to Abby and then kneels down next to her and takes her hand. Clarke has a contraction._ Push.(Nicole) _Clarke pushes hard for forty-five seconds._ Relax.(Nicole) _Clarke exhales hard. Twenty seconds later._ It's time to push again.(Nicole) _Clarke pushes._

••

TWENTY-SEVEN MINUTES LATER.

No more. I can’t. I’m done.(Clarke) Yes, you can. If I can do it so can you. Just a couple more pushes and we will have our baby girl.(Lexa) The head is already here, we just need a few more pushes. You can do this.(Nicole) _The next contraction comes._ Push.(Nicole & Lexa) _Clarke pushes with absolutely everything she has._ AHHHHHHH.(Clarke) _The pressure is relieved and she relaxes._ She’s here.(Nicole) _The baby is picked up out of the water and put on Clarke's chest and cleaned off._ You did it. She’s here and she’s perfect.(Lexa) 

••

THIRTY MINUTES LATER.

CLARKE AND HARPER AND ALL CLEAN AND DRIED OFF AND LAYING IN BED.

I’m so happy for you two. Clarke, you did amazing. I’m so proud of you.(Abby) Thanks, mom.(Clarke) _Lexa’s phone dings. Lexa checks her phone._ It's my mom. She wants to know if she can come over. I told her the baby is here.(Lexa) She can come over.(Clarke) Ok, I’ll text her.(Lexa) Oh, it looks like Evelyn is up from her sleep, and she's fussy. She's probably hungry.(Clarke) Mom’s calling. I’ll be right back.(Lexa) Ok.(Clarke) _Lexa leaves the room._ Mom will you hand me the boppy.(Clarke) Yeah.(Abby) _Abby hands her then boppy. She places a baby on each side and attaches them to her breasts._ That feels so weird.(Clarke) You’ll get used to it. Your feeding both of them?(Abby) Yeah. Lexa said it might help my milk come in faster and plus she's on the phone and baby Evelyn is hungry and I don't want for her to have to wait for Lexa to get off the phone.(Clarke) Ok.(Abby) 

••

52 MINUTES LATER.

Where is my grandbaby?!(Karen) In here mom.(Lexa) _She goes into the bedroom and scoops Harper up into her arms taking her from Clarke._ She is precious. Does she have a name?(Karen) Harper Autumn Woods-Griffin.(Clarke) That’s beautiful. So how do you feel?(Karen) I feel sore, worn out, and more exhausted than ever.(Clarke)

How much does she weigh?(Karen) Six pounds nine ounces.(Clarke) She’s a tiny one.(Karen) Indeed she is.(Clarke) I think we should put her in her outfit and take her picture like we did with Evelyn right before we left the hospital.(Lexa) Yeah, let’s do that.(Clarke) _Lexa takes Harper from her mom and puts her into her outfit._ You look so cute.(Lexa) _She then takes her picture._ Adorable.(Lexa) I’ll take her now.(Abby) _Abby scoops Harper into her arms._ Mom, would you like to hold your other granddaughter?(Lexa) I would love too.(Karen) _Clarke takes Evelyn out of her bassinet and hands her to Karen._ Hi baby. She looks bigger since I saw her last.(Karen) Yeah.(Clarke) How about let's go into the living room and let Clarke get some rest. God knows she needs some.(Lexa) Ok.(Abby) _They go into the living room with the babies._

••

ABOUT THREE HOURS LATER.

Hey. How did you sleep?(Lexa) Great. I definitely needed that.(Clarke) Everyone has left. It's just us. Us and our two beautiful baby girls.(Lexa) I’m surprised that I was able to sleep that long. I thought that I was going to be woken up to feed Harper.(Clarke) I took care of that.(Lexa) Thanks.(Clarke)


End file.
